Gone
by BeyondIsTheName
Summary: Edward is gone, and nobody knows where he is, Ed Torture
1. Chapter 1

Hey To all readers out there, this is a new story of mine, and it is based on FMAB (Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood) this is my all time favorite Manga/Anime. I love it so much, not to brag but over Christmas I got the whole FMAB series on DVD/Blue ray, and I also got the box set. Well this is my first FMA Fanfic so please enjoy. XD. I don't own FMAB or any of it's characters, I only own the plot. Thanks

-Beyond

Chapter One

"Al! Hurry up; we don't want to miss our train! Come on!" Ed yelled while Alphonse was running as fast as he could. 'I'm coming! Do you know how hard it is to run while your soul is connected to Amour and plus I'm carrying the entire luggage!" Al said while he was running. "Well I'm sorry, I'm tired and I fell while chasing that stupid cat!" Ed ranted. "It wasn't Jackie's fault! If maybe you weren't so short tempered, maybe…" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU WOULD NEED TO SEE WITH A MANGIFYING GLASS!" Edward Ranted. "I didn't say anything like that!" Al ranted back. *Ed and his short tempers.* Al thought. "Well you were thinking it, and you named the cat… Jackie?" Ed asked. "I think it suits her." Alphonse responded. "Nee-San." Al said in a sweet innocent voice. Ed knew when he used that voice; it would probably mean that Al would want to keep it. "I'm sorry Al, but we can't keep it." Ed said before his brother could ask anything. "Why not?" Al whined. "Because with looking for the stone, the cat would just be in the way, plus it deserves a tight home." "Then why were you chasing it in the first place?" "Cause it looked like it needed a home, and she almost got hit by a car." Ed responded. "But who can we give it too?" Alphonse asked. "I don't know, maybe someone in the military would want it." Edward responded. "Oh, I never even though of that." Alphonse said. "Well, to think like that, you need big brains like mine!" Edward bragged. "I don't think so, if you had a big brain it would probably kill you, because your so- "Don't say it." Edward interrupted Al, Edward was about to blow. "Al, you take it to headquarters, I have some things to do." "Are you sure Nee-San?" Alphonse asked. "Yeah im sure, I have to do stuff, might as well do it when your bringing the cat to headquarters, I'll be fine." Edward replied to his brother. "Okay Nee-San." Alphonse had said. Soon after that Alphonse left Edward. "Okay let's see. I need to get some errands done." Edward said to himself. Edward headed out to do his errands, about two hours later, Edward was just about finished. "Just this one last stop." Edward thought to himself. He was about to go in, but he felt a cloth on his mouth and the last thing he saw was black.

Al Pov

Al had just left Edward to go to headquarters. "I wonder why Nee-San wanted to do his errands alone, well he'll be okay." Al said to himself, Al was not in headquarters. "Hello, Alphonse." Riza Hawkeye said to the boy in the amour. "Oh, hello." "Where are you headed?" Hawkeye asked. "I'm seeing if anyone would like this cat." Alphonse responded. "Try Havoc, he might want it, he's always begging how he wants a girl, give him what he wants, a female cat." Hawkeye said with a tiny smirk. Alphonse laughed. "Okay, I'll ask him." Good luck." Hawkeye said. Al was on his way to see Havoc.

Mustang Pov

"So much paperwork!" Mustang yelled out in his office, he hoped that nobody heard him. Roy was on the verge of freaking out; he felt he was being buried alive. Hawkeye walked in. "You look terrible." Hawkeye said. : Thanks for the moral support, I thing I'm going rest for a bit." Mustang said. "No can do sir, you have to finish what you started, if you ever want to be Furher…." Hawkeye said to the Tired Mustang. "Yes, your right." Mustang agreed with Hawkeye. "By the way sir, Alphonse is here if you would like to speak with him." Hawkeye told the Flam Alchemist. "Is Full Metal there as well? I have a new mission for him." Mustang asked Hawkeye. "No, he went to do errands without Alphonse." Hawkeye replied. "That's weird, usually he wouldn't leave Alphonse." Mustang said. "It is highly unusual." Hawkeye agreed. "I'm going see Alphonse." Mustang had told Hawkeye. Mustang left his office and headed towards to where Alphonse was.

Al was talking to Havoc about the cat. "Havoc, would you take care of a cat?" Alphonse asked. "Sure, I'm always alone anyways all the time, I could use some company." Havoc said. "Ok, that's great." Alphonse gave the cat to Havoc. "Oh, you're so cute, yes you are." Havoc played with the cat, while walking away. "Alphonse!" Alphonse heard his name and looked around to see who was calling his name. Mustang was walking towards Alphonse. "Colonel!" Alphonse said. "Hey Al, why isn't Ed with you? err.. I mean Full Metal." Mustang asked the amour. "He went to do some errands, he should be back soon." Al responded to the flame. "Why didn't you go with him?" Roy asked. "He said I should give the cat to Havoc, Havoc said he would keep it, I don't know why he wanted to do it by himself." Alphonse responded. "Hmm and when do you think he will be back?" Mustang asked out of curiosity. "I don't know, but it shouldn't be long." Alphonse responded. "I see, well thank you anyway." Mustang had said. "Well I got to get back to my all-ever fun paper work." Mustang said with a frown. "Take care Al, I'll see you later." "Bye." Al said to Roy.

Mustang Pov

"Why would Edward do something by himself, he would usually do something like this with him, but no matter he's the "Full Metal Alchemist", he can take care of himself, Just calm yourself Roy Mustang, he can take care of himself." *I'm not acting like my usual self, must be all the paperwork, I need a nap.* Roy thought to himself. He went to his couch and had himself a little nap.

Ed woke up very slowly, his vision slowly returning to him. "Where the hell am I?" He said out loud. He was chained on the wall, sitting on the ground, both of his auto mail was gone, and the room felt like a cold storage. "Shit!" Edward said to himself as soon as he realized his auto mail was gone. "Great, now I can't stand up or perform any alchemy." Ed said. He could perform alchemy if he wasn't bound up by chains, you could perform alchemy if he had chalk. "Wait, if I can just try to draw a circle with my nail, I could be able to perform alchemy!" Ed thought to him self. He tried to move his fingers but they where also bound up by chains. "Fuck, this kidnapper thought of everything!" Edward said quietly to himself. "How did I get here in the first place?" Edward asked himself. *Oh yes, I felt cloth on my face and I blacked out.* Edward thought. "Shit, I was drugged!" Edward yelled quietly. *It's really cold in here.* Edward thought to himself. All he was wearing was his pants and his black top. "Lets see, they took my shoes, jacket and long sleeve shirt, and." Edward didn't feel anything in his pockets; they also took his pocket watch. 'Shit, they also took my watch!" Edward had said. Edward heard something open. "Who's there?" He yelled out. "Oh, the little alchemist is awake now, hmm?" The mystery man had said in reply. Edward felt his face go red. "Bastard, font call me sm-" "Save the act for later, I hate how people always act how there not scared, it's bull shit!" the man interrupted Edward and yelled. "It's not an act." Edward said to the man. "Sure." The man replied. "What do you want, why am I here?" Edward asked the man. "I hate the military and everyone in it; I figured if I killed or kidnapped the "Full Metal Alchemist" people would send out search parties for you." The man answered Edward's question. "Killed, do you mean?" Edward yelled. "Relax Kiddo, im not going to kill you, yet, im going to wait till the military comes here, so I can kill them. It's like killing two birds with one stone." The man said to Edward. "Ha-ha, you couldn't kill the military if you tried." Edward laughed at the man. "Oh really?" The man said while walking out of the shadow where he was hiding, the man was wearing a mask, so Edward couldn't tell who he was and what he looked like, the man put his hands in front of him, so that Edward could see, he was wearing gloves, white ones and they had some sort of transmutation circle on them." You can do alchemy?" Edward asked the man. "The basics, but I also have my buddies to help me, there better at it than I am." The man answered. "Prove it!" Edward said, the man did what Edward wanted, he clapped his hands and touched the wall, spikes came out all the way to where Edward was, one spike scratched his cheek a bit, blood came running out of it. "Believe me now?" The man asked, he didn't need Edward's answer. 'Now to keep my hunger of hate for the military calm, I'm just going to beat the living shit out of you." And with that statement he transmuted a bat and started to where Edward was. Edward kept a straight face; he didn't want this man to see his fear. "Now, than let's get started." The man lifted up his bad and as hard as he could he hit the part where the nerves got connected to the auto mail. Edward bit his lip and tried to keep in his screams of agony. "Hahaha, it hurts doesn't hit?" The man said and was laughing like a maniac; he did the same with his right stump. Edward tried to keep his screams in; he started to scream at the top of his lungs. "Hahahaha that is what I like to hear!" The mad man said in happiness. Edward was now coughing up blood. "Please…stop." Edward had said quietly. "No can do kiddo, the fun had just begun!" the man to Edward's hand and arm and he unchained both of them. When Edward was released he fell to the floor, coughing uncontrollably. The man went to Edward's hand and stomped on it over and over again. Edward was screaming a blood curdling yell. The man was still stomping. "Arghhh!" Edward yelled. His hand was now bleeding, bits and bits of skin was torn off, the man was done stomping on his hand, the man looked at what he done, Edward's hand was deformed, all his fingers where disjointed and out of place. "Hahaha, I did a good job." The man said. He looked at Edward, Edward had a pile of blood next to his mouth, and he was passed out from all the pain." That's it for today kiddo, tomorrow its going to be worse." The man said to Edward even thought he knew he wouldn't hear it.

First chapter done! Lots of typing -.-, sorry for Edwards mouth. Lol he likes to swear! A lot. Look forward for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, im just back with a new chapter for Gone, I hope you enjoy, it's a pain typing all this out, lol Jk, ok I don't own Fma, only the plot.

-Beyond.

Chapter Two

Mustang Pov

Roy woke up from his nap. It has been two and a half hours since he talked to Alphonse, "Edward should be back by now." He said to himself. He got up from the couch and stretched. 'I'm a bit hungry, I'm going to go down to get something to eat." He told himself. He left his office to go down. He saw Hawkeye walking in the halls. 'Lieutenant Hawkeye." Mustang said to Hawkeye. "Colonel, how was your nap?" Hawkeye said with a smirk. "She knows about everything." Mustang thought with a frown on his face. "Hawkeye, that was all for work, if I was to get any work done, I need some sleep." Mustang replied. 'Then why don't you sleep at night like a normal person?" Hawkeye responded. 'that's because Im always stuck here, doing the damn paperwork that never seems to let up." Mustang snapped back. "Sir, do need a breather?" Alphonse asked.

Al Pov

Alphonse was freaking out. It had been two and a half hours since he talked to mustang. During those two hours, Edward should have been back. How long does it take to do errands? When it comes to Ed, errands are done and over with, it is unusual for him to take this long. Al was really worried; he started pacing back and forth. Al caught Mustang in the halls and he headed to where he was. "Sir, do you need a breather?" he asked Mustang, he needed one because he felt like he was going to crash

"Alphonse!" Mustang said. "Is Full metal back yet?" Alphonse shook his head. "I'm afraid not sir." Alphonse responded. "I'm getting really worried." Mustang and Hawkeye were starting to get worried now. "Alphonse, has this happened before?" I mean with Ed not returning for hours?" Riza asked Alphonse. 'well, he does take off when he needs fresh air, and when he gets mad, but he never does this when he's doing errands, he gets it done and over with." Alphonse said to Hawkeye. "Sir, should we start searching for him?" Hawkeye asked Mustang. "No, not yet, Alphonse and I will search for him first, in case we don't find him or he doesn't return up here, or by tomorrow morning, start a search." Mustang gave orders to Hawkeye. "And, Lieutenant, do NOT tell anyone unless I tell you to, understand?" Mustang said to Hawkeye. "Yes Sir!" Hawkeye said, saluting Mustang. "Good, now we're off." Mustang fare welled Hawkeye. "Bye Lieutenant!" Alphonse said to Hawkeye. Alphonse and Roy headed off to search for Edward.

Mustang turned on the flashlight. "Alphonse, where did you and Ed separate?" Mustang Asked. "Um, around the food store." Alphonse replied. "Did you know if he went in the store?" Mustang asked. "No, I don't think he did, I think that he might went to the bank, because we were almost out of money." Alphonse told Mustang. "Well then, let's start our search there, im pretty sure that it is still open." Mustang told Alphonse. 'So we can asked the people who work there questions about Edward?" Alphonse asked the flame. "Bingo lets go." Mustang replied. The two of them settled off to find clues about Edward's where abouts.

Mystery man's Pov

"Wow, that kid didn't even put up a fight, I thought that he would, well I did take away both of his auto mail limbs, so I did have more of a chance, but I wonder what would have happened if I did let him keep his auto mail." He thought to himself. He was headed to where Edward was. He had to keep his hostage alive if the military is going to come searching for Edward. He was holding a single slice of bread and a piece of moldy cheese; he had reached to where Edward was. He opened the door. "Hey runt, here's some food, eat up! This is all your going to get, and make sure your ready for tonight." The man said to Ed. He waited for Edward's response. He got nothing. "Fine." The man said and left. After making sure the man was gone Edward mumbled "Asshole." Edward tried to sit up; it was hard for him, because he didn't want to put weight on his broken hand. Edward finally sat up. His hand was burning and aching like crazy. He said out loud. "Couldn't you have at least put it closer? How am I supposed to eat any way? You fucking broke my hand." Edward tried to reach the food, by the time he reached the food; there were a few tears in his clothes and a few scratches here and there. "What, no water?" Edward said to himself. Edward put himself in a lying position and started eating the food with his mouth.

Edward's Pov

After Edward was done eating he sat up again and tried to clean himself up. "Man how long has it been since I left Alphonse? He must be worried sick about me." Edward thought to himself. "Geez man, how long and I supposed to stay here for; wouldn't the military start to look for one of their "dogs"?" Edward said quietly to himself. Edward started to think why he hasn't heard of anything of the military yet form the "Mystery man" if the military did start looking for him he would probably hear about the new plans from the man about setting up to "Kill" the military. Edward smirks to himself. 'How many people can this guy know that can do alchemy? Even so, many people in the military know how to do alchemy probably better then those other guys." Edward said to himself. His face showed a lot of pain at the moment. His stumps were hurting and aching everywhere, and his hand was just killing. Edward was full of cold swear. "Fucking asshole, if he wants me alive, at least he can give me is my damn coat! It's fucking freezing in here!" Edward yelled quietly. Edward slowly lifted his arm so he could she his left hand. "Shit! That will take months to heal!" Edward loudly whispered. How long had he been her so far? Edward looked around and saw the pile of his blood on the floor, and now that he thinks about it he can still kind of taste his blood in his mouth. His mouth was totally dry. All moisture gone. He tried to gather up saliva but that wouldn't work.

A couple of hours had passed since Edward had eaten. "Must be evening about now maybe?" Edward thought to himself. Edward heard a click. Few seconds had passed and he heard another click. It sounded like a door unlocking and opening. Edward knew who it was. "What? Here for more?" Edward yelled. "Your absolutely correct kiddo." This man said with an evil grin.

Well the chapter is done, I hoped you liked it, please don't be afraid to rate and review.

Thanks

-Beyond.


	3. Chapter 5

The moment you have been waiting for….

Chapter 3

(Edward's P.O.V) 7 days after abduction

"What? Here for more?" Edward yelled. "Your absolutely correct, kiddo." Just hearing those words, Edward let fear take him over. Just recalling the last beating he had gotten from the man. That fear soon disappeared. "Show me what you've got! I'm sure I can take it!" Edward said in a brave voice. Edward wasn't quite so sure though. The man had walked forwards. Still wearing that grin of his. He walked quickly toward Edward and grabbed his face and squished it in his huge hands. "I won't be taking the bullshit from you no more. You're scared. I can see it in your eyes. You're also shaking violently." The man laughed. "Aint so sure, eh? Well, I'm going to change your opinion, you see…. I'm going to; first of all, make you as weak as I once was…, which was caused by the military. Oh wait… I had already done that. Secondly; I will cause you so much pain and misery, oh look at that… I'm in front of my schedule. Because I have already done that as well." He laughed even more. Edward spat in his face. The man viciously slapped Edward in the face, causing him to tip over and spit out blood. "Bastard." Edward quickly remorse "What? What was that? I didn't quite get that?" the man responded. 'Bastard…" Edward said a bit louder. "Sorry, still couldn't quite get that. Speak up Edward." The man said while smiling. "BASTARD!" Edward yelled as loud as his lungs could let him. The man laughed coldly. "Nice to see that you still have some spirit left." The man held up one of his favourite torturing tools. "Well, I'm going to change that." Edward was petrified.

(Mustang P.O.V) 18 hours after abduction

Alphonse and I were still looking for Edward. It's been quite a while since full metal has been missing; about 18 hours give or take? I hope he's alright. We have no leads on where he could have gone; I mean I went everywhere that full metal would have probably went. I don't get it? They haven't seen a teen get kidnapped? It would be so obvious. Oh god full metal, why do you always have problems I have to solve? It's a pain in my ass! Hold on Mustang, he's your sub coordinate, you cannot speak of him in such an ill manner, especially when he's done so much for the people in this town. I wish Ed would sometimes drop that attitude of his and show his true colors. I hope that not everyone is blind to see that behind his image, he's a teenager that can't do everything; I can see it in his eyes.


End file.
